


Rough Waters Ahead

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Friendship, Gen, community:50scenes, inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walrus and the Carperneter, out in a boat, during a windstorm, with neither of them having the least idea of why this is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Waters Ahead

Title: Rough Waters Ahead  
Fandom: Alice in Wonderland, general book series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Words: 437  
Table 1, Prompt #37 turbulence  
26/50  
Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and the characters who inhabit the verse were the original creations of Lewis Carroll, or whomever now owns his estate, unless they are not public domain; I claim only the words...

 

"Rough Waters Ahead" by karrenia

 

The tiny fishing boat rocked in the swells, moving in rhythm to the motion of the tides. The wind was blowing from an easterly direction traced subtle patterns through their hair. The sun beat down on their backs and felt warm and comforting like a blanket.

However, both were aware that by the time the sun had risen to the midpoint in the sky that warmth might become rather unpleasant. The heat might also explain the lack of fish biting at the lines dangling in the water.

In the distance they could hear the beginnings of the low roll of thunder. The Carpenter, figured that if the approaching summer storm was as distance as it sounded they could safely continue to fish for the rest of the afternoon.

“And even if the storm is closer than we anticipate,” was his friend, the Walrus’ considered opinion; “In the event that we are overtaken by the storm and our fishing boat capsizes; I could always swim us both to safety.”

The Carpenter considered this offer for some length of time and then said. “I shall gratefully accept the offer in the spirit in which it was offered, my friend!”

“Of course, I might suggest that this would be an excellent opportunity for someone to learn how to swim,” the other suggested, glancing askance at the slight human, who appeared to be all gangly limbs, along with a narrow pinched face topped off with a mop of straw-colored hair.

On the heels of that last comment the thunder pealed once more, closer than before. The Walrus stole a glance up at the sky, noticing that while the temperature had not dropped that much: there was a breathless sense of anticipation in the air, as if the approaching summer storm could not for much longer hold back its stored up moisture.

The wind that had been at their backs suddenly shifted direction and the boat rocked on the choppy swells, even as the first raindrop splattered onto the Walrus’s upturned face. He grimaced and turned to regard his friend. “I think we should get to shore sooner than we had planned.”

“You’re not afraid of a little storm?” asked the Carpenter.

“No, but it never hurts to err on the side of caution.”

The first raindrop was soon followed by a succession of others and soon the rain was coming down in earnest, the boat rocked and swayed in the now-choppy waters.

The Carpenter, rather taken aback by the fury of the storm took to their oars without further discussion on the matter and rowed to shore just as fast as they could.


End file.
